fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrymos
|weaknesses = , |move = Sleep Spike, Swoop |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Chrymos is a strange, winged snake wyvern that inhabits forests. They swoop down at prey from the trees, and fly back up in an instant. Able to put a Great Jaggi to sleep almost immediately, they are a force to be reckoned with, despite their smaller size. Physiology A snake wyvern that is smaller than Najarala. Chrymos is a dark blue color with a light blue underbelly. Chrymos has a few small spikes in patches of five going down its back. The most noticeable feature of the Chrymos is that it has long, wing-like appendages. They are a green color and covered in feathers. When not in use, they droop behind the monster. It has special scales at the end of its tail that appear long. When enraged, these scales spike out a bit. Behavior Chrymos spends most of its time resting in trees. It isn't a very aggressive monster, but it is more than capable of defending itself from threats. It can't really fly with its wings, but Chrymos can launch itself a decent distance into the air. It can glide however, and will glide from tree to tree. It'll also use this for offense as well, swooping down at threats. It seems to have taken an interest in Felynes as a part of its diet and has been known to raid their hideouts on occasion. It is able to swallow them whole with ease. Some people believe it has a taste for felvine as well, but this is just a rumor. Abilities Chrymos uses its wings to launch through the air and perform successive swooping attacks to wear their foes down. It'll then slam its whole body onto the ground. Chrymos will also use its wings to swat at foes in front of it, causing some minor wind pressure. Chrymos borrows a few moves from Najarala as well. It can throw the long scales at the end of its tail to make its foes fall asleep with a powerful tranquilizer. This can instantly put a hunter to sleep. When enraged, the scales extend and can put a hunter to sleep from tail whip attacks. Turf Wars Vs Samirinia: This turf war will only happen if Samirinia has a branch. The Samirinia wastes little time swinging its branch and knocking the Snake Wyvern aside a bit. Chrymos recovers and tries to throw tail spikes at its foe, but Samirinia is too quick and leaps through the air with the branch, clubbing the Chrymos with it and causing it to flee. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster LR Defense: 90-400 HR Defense: 250-560 Fire: -25 Water: -20 Thunder: 10 Ice: 5 Dragon: 20 Skills: Evade Extender, Capture Expert, Slow Sharpening Gunner LR Defense: 45-200 HR Defense: 125-280 Fire: -15 Water: -10 Thunder: 20 Ice: 15 Dragon: 30 Skills: Evade Extender, Capture Expert, Reload Speed -1 Weapons Longsword Lance Gunlance Chargeblade Notes *The original name of Chrymos was Chrymin, but was changed because it seemed a bit too close to Chramine. *Chrymos doesn't have a roar that requires earplugs *The head, each wing, and the tail can all be wounded. *The attacks from the sleep scales cause hunters to go to sleep instantly **When the tail is wounded, the sleep scales become less potent, and the hunter will have time to drink an energy drink. *Chrymin was thought up after deciding not to add sleep to a previous snake wyvern of mine. *Chrymos will prioritize a hunter that has the Felvine status. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Werequaza86